1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance system in order to create MR images of a predetermined volume segment (in particular of the heart) of a living examination subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US 2011/0160567 A1 describes an implantable device (for example a defibrillator or a cardiac pacemaker) that detects information from a magnetic resonance system and adjusts parameters of the device depending on this information. For calibration of the device, the patient can be exposed to a stress and an MR image can be created while the patient is under this stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,041 describes an MR imaging of the brain in order to eliminate signal fluctuations due to physiological factors (breathing, heart beat).
In “Brain magnetic resonance imaging with contrast dependent on blood oxygenation”, S. Ogawa et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, Vol. 87, Pages 9868-9872, December 1990, it is described that the BOLD contrast can be used in MR imaging in order to achieve real time results at a living subject with regard to the oxygen enrichment in the brain under normal physiological conditions.
In “Oxygenation in the Rabbit Myocardium: Assessment with Susceptibility-dependent MR Imaging”, M. K. Atalay et al., Cardiac Radiology 1993; 189: Pages 759-764, it is shown that it is possible in MR imaging in animal tests to determine the oxygen content in the heart muscle.
In “Effect of Cardiac Flow on Gradient Recalled Echo Images of the Caine Heart”, R. S. Balaban, NMR in Biomedicine, Vol. 7, Pages 89-95, 1994, it is disclosed that the intensity of gradient echoes depends on an intensity of the coronary blood flow and the oxygen saturation in venous blood flow.
According to the prior art, a more robust, lower-artifact detection of local ischemic states of the heart muscle tissue is only possible with difficulty.